Użytkownik:Sandy97/Kanciapa
Cytaty :;Tutaj trochę cytatów z IRC na rozgrzewkę : Inne Kącik humoru UWAGA: Niektóre linki zawierają przekleństwa. Obok nich umieszczony został plik 50px. # The Sims (seria)|diff=prev&oldid=28875}} Mistrz kategoryzacji # Simspedia:G%C5%82osowania|diff=prev&oldid=19265}} Admini, bądźcie fajni! # Nie zaśmiecaj jej dyskusji # A Exe jak zawsze spokojny # A może "poszynkowiony" # Nienawidzę cię, ale weź mi pomóż # Bo więcej "procentów" się nie dało # I jak takie dziecko może być adminem # Ach ta składnia # Praca do szkoły, czyli co fascynuje admina # Skąd znasz mój nick # Erin_Kennedy|diff=prev&oldid=112692}} Gratulacje kapitanie oczywistość! # Owoc_%C5%BCycia|diff=prev&oldid=112925}} Mistrz kategoryzacji po raz drugi # SimNar%C3%B3d|diff=prev&oldid=111306}} I wszystko jasne # Adopcja|oldid=111236}} I to jeszcze nie jest artykułem na medal # Pies|diff=prev&oldid=141898}} Wiedzieliście o tym? Bo ja nie miałam zielonego pojęcia # Banda hysutów # Jaka samokrytyka # Fanon:Lady_Ravendancer_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=142062}} Usuwanie fanonów: level IP # Syrena|diff=prev&oldid=125666}} Takie rzeczy tylko ukazują jakże wysoką inteligencję wandala [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # The_Sims_2:_Na_Studiach|diff=prev&oldid=125670}} Kasowanie Wikii: level IP-hard # Ukrywanie odpowiedzi # The_Sims_2/kody|diff=prev&oldid=5045}} Nie grajcie na kodach [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # The_Sims_2/kody|diff=prev&oldid=5044}} Nie doszło? [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Rodzina_Landgraab|diff=prev&oldid=6107}} Jeśli są, to po co zawracasz sobie swoją śliczną główkę wchodzeniem na stronę o nich? [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Pani_Zadecka|diff=prev&oldid=5041}} Niby to samo znaczenie, ale jednak coś tu nie pasuje [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Pani_Zadecka|diff=prev&oldid=5039}} Obrażanie: level podstawówka [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # The_Sims_2:_Nocne_%C5%BBycie|diff=prev&oldid=5046}} Takiej nowości jeszcze nie było, nie mogę się doczekać! # Pani_Zadecka|diff=prev&oldid=5042}} Jaki mądry rym # Bella_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=6473}} Kropki - idealny sposób na dodanie dramatyzmu # The_Sims_2/kody|diff=prev&oldid=7678}} Granie bez kodów - do trzech razy sztuka [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Zatoka_Pokrzyku|diff=prev&oldid=6541}} I tak Sherlock odkrył prawdziwą nazwę Zatoki Mieszkania Pokrzyku. # Aleksander_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=6795}} Bo mina jest rzeczą dziedziczną. # %C5%9Awi%C4%85tynia_Jumboka_IV|diff=prev&oldid=6710}} NIGDY TAM NIE IDŹCIE!!1!one1! # Star%C3%B3wka|oldid=6701}} Ot co # Kasandra_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=6702}} Fajnie, że to się wydarzyło w grze # Rodzina_Dziwak|diff=prev&oldid=6706}} Nie ma fanonów? To zrobię fanon w arcie. # %C5%81owienie_ryb|diff=prev&oldid=6513}} Ważna informacja, cała Simspedia musi o niej wiedzieć [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # %C5%9Amier%C4%87|diff=prev&oldid=6508}} Rzeczywiście, urealnienie gry jest jej minusem # %C5%81owienie_ryb|diff=prev&oldid=6509}} Kolejna ważna informacja # Tajemniczy_Sim|oldid=5811}} Eee... nie. # Will_Wright|oldid=5750}} O serio # Vita_Alto|diff=prev&oldid=8131}} Ta informacja odmieniła moje życie # Towarzyski_Kr%C3%B3liczek|diff=prev&oldid=8647}} Mistrz kategoryzacji po raz trzeci [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Ale głomb z niego # Bara-bara|diff=prev&oldid=10889}} Mistrz kategoryzacji po raz czwarty # Karaluchy|diff=prev&oldid=10758}} Artykuł w remoncie # The_Sims_3|diff=prev&oldid=10179}} A teraz dla odmiany mistrz ortografii # SimCity_(seria)|diff=prev&oldid=10228}} Bardzo inteligentna wypowiedź, gratulacje! [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # The_Sims_3:_Po_Zmroku|diff=prev&oldid=9293}} To moja wersja jest jakaś zepsuta bo tego nie mam. # Rodzina_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=9289 Ćwirowie}} - historia alternatywna # OK, wprowadzamy zwyczaj informowania o zedytowaniu artykułu który ktoś kiedyś napisał # U%C5%BCytkownik:Oliwia_W%C3%B3jcik|diff=prev&oldid=17718}} Ciekawe co na to właścicielka strony # Niemowl%C4%99|diff=prev&oldid=17154}} A nam Twojej ortografii # Rodzina_%C4%86wir|diff=prev&oldid=23262}} Ach ta kultura [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Eee... to technicznie niemożliwe, ale OK # U%C5%BCytkownik:Exe19|diff=prev&oldid=22340}} Gratulacje, Exe # Oliwka_Widmo|diff=prev&oldid=25353}} Nie będę znowu pisać tego o inteligencji # Mam gwoździe, kto przynosi młotek # The_Sims_3:_Zwierzaki|diff=prev&oldid=14574}} Pytanko o pytanka # Specjalna:Rejestr|page=Użytkownik%3ATeresa_Noga&type=block}} Exe XIX Łaskawy # Wejdź i przeżyj przygodę życia!Cóż, bezpośrednio w linku nie ma przekleństw, ale w linkach z linku są, więc [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # AntyJa # Wampir|diff=prev&oldid=25533}} Poruszyła mnie ta historia. # Nie lubisz Simsów? Więc wejdź na stronę o nich i ją wandaluj, bo to takie mądre # To jedna z tych wypowiedzi na które nawet nie odpisuję # Specjalna:Rejestr/block|page=U%C5%BCytkownik%3AWojtexxx7}} Ten mini zawał serca, kiedy orientujesz się, że to nie ten użytkownik miał dostać banana # Specjalna:Rejestr/block|page=U%C5%BCytkownik%3AExe19}} On-tylko-na-chwilę # The_Sims_3:_Zwierzaki|diff=prev&oldid=47406}} Zdrowa kupka najważniejsza # Kamienie|diff=prev&oldid=47260}} Dużo [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # U%C5%BCytkownik:Emelinee|diff=prev&oldid=64347}} Obrażanie obcych ludzi z neta zawsze spoko # Jakie groźby [[Plik:Cenzura.png|50px]] # Zemsta jest zawsze słodka # Mały wandaliźmik za przyzwoleniem właścicielki. # Jeszcze jeden # Cóż to za euforyczna reakcja użytkowników # Jednorożecjednorożecjednorożec # Uśmiechnięta buźka musi być :) # Właśnie, nie nołlajfić mi tu. # Czy to powód do wandalizmu? # Usuń stronę tylko po to, aby napisać że jest pusta. # Czy masz pomysł? # Jestem czystym złem. # Albo i nie. # Co to by była za współpraca # Zawsze wiedziałam, że EA chce mnie obrazić # Admin roku # Still better love story than Twilight # Nie wiem co to jest, ale sobie założę # Simsy z PiotrkiemD: jak instalować mody # Bardzo inteligentny opis zmian # Piraci to pasożyty! # No właśnie Wojtek, przecież IPki to idealni admini 50px # Psycholog Sandy radzi: jak zdobyć przyjaciół? # Atak hakerów!!!oneone1 # CIESZYMY SIĘ BARDZO # A to dopiero teoria spiskowa # Taki tam spisik # Sandy usuń ten awatar ;-; # Fajny profil # True love story # Boże, Goodie, przez Ciebie ryknęłam śmiechem # Znowu :I # Typowy inteligentny post na blogu adminki # Typowy problem adminki # No jaki ten kolor ;/// # Niektórzy chyba celowo dodają wpisy żeby się tu znaleźć # Typowy typek # Dżemowa bułka # Ach te forever alone IPki <3 # Sandy wie wszystko # Diamentowa łopata 2014 przyznana! # Dlatego nie dłub w nosie kiedy chcesz wejść na profil Simspedysty # Dziecko drogie # Armagedon oślepła a Rzymianin się zakochał ;-; # Ciekawe do ilu pozdrowień dojdziemy # (Patrzy na pokazywanie paluchem) # Exe no wbij na tego Aska # Ach ci biurokraci i ich uprawnienia # Z cyklu "1 000 najlepszych miejsc na reklamę" # Inteligentna konwersacja [*] # Ale jak to nie jesteś pomocą techniczną ;-; # Pożegnanie z Simspedią # Odwyszedł # -.-'!!! # Parafraza w opisie zmian by me # Exu come back # No pszeciesz # Słodki Wampirek <3 <3 <3 ;p ;d ;*****eight88 # A TY? # Hihih # No oczywiście że Sandy97 # Gratki Exu # Foch Wampira #1 # Foch Wampira #2 # OMG SPEŁNIENIE MARZEŃ # Help me ;-; # "Optymalność", "seksimizm" a nie rozumiemy bo jesteśmy Polakami # Ironio przestań mną kierować # Najlepszy bot ever <3 # Czy tylko jej/jemu? Czy tylko jej/jemu? # Koniec! # #niewiemconapisać # Igorek jak możesz ;-; 50px # Jedna z ciekawszych odpowiedzi na tablicy na ostrzeżenie. # Reakcja Sandy-IP na poranną aktywność SimspedystySandy znudzona na informatyce po raz pierwszy # Zepsuli mi wątek :c (ZAPRZESTAŃMY MÓWIENIA PEWNEJ FRAZY ABY PEWNE POCIĄGI NIE MUSIAŁY CIERPIEĆ)Sandy znudzona na informatyce po raz drugi # To takie smutne, że niezakwalifikowane do Diamentowej Łopaty :< # Kurde Arma # Kupka # KRZYSIEK SPADŁ # Eeeej # Arma forever alone ;-; # Papier toaletowy # Ciekawostki o The Sims 3 # No Wy nie jesteście IPkami (chyba) # Złe baby # To czat, czy tablica? A może samolot? # Nieznajoma znajoma # Jednak żyje # Inteligencja biurokratki nadzieją Simspedii # Sucha Sandy atakuje # Osama approves # Deal roku # Sucha Sandy strikes again # Planujemy zamach na Sejm! # Kto ona jest??? # LOOOL fajne uzasadnienie # Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, a teraz już wiem :') # Religia vs informatyka # Czarny humor zawsze suchy. # NIE RIP # Gol. # GEKON!!!! # This ain't spam ;-; # Sandy, człowiek którego nie uspokoisz # I kolejny powrót suchej Sandy # Jajciu rajciu # Sucha Sandy nie odpuszcza # Ciekawe co na to Kijów # Me? Spam?! Never! # Sandy: wyzwolenie # A to ciekawe # Ale że jaki spam # Armagedon Ty ***** w **** ****** jak ja Ci zaraz ******* to Ci się ***** odechce50px # Żymeg # Gudi # Dat foch # Znienawidzona przeglądarka # Z cyklu: 1000 najlepszych miejsc na artykuł # Kariera terz jest spoko # Sandy pozdrawia, pozdrawiam # To lubiałaś czy nie? # IPki: wyłaniacze adminów # ¬‿¬ # Diamentowa łopata # Tak bardzo o Simsach # Precz z lewactwem! # Naprawdę dobry system # Poleciało pozdro :D # Prestiżowa nagroda # Co to za czary # Szablon Sandy w innym stylu. # Za krótki był # Naprawdę się boję ;-; # Bardzo obraźliwe!!one1! # Ach te miłe wiadomości z Facebooka <3 # Tam to widzisz gdzie chcesz to widzieć :) # Sandy, nieładnie tak :c # No niewiem no # Ach te dyskusje na forum <3 # No pomużcie ! # Sęsu brag # Stoję i nic nie robię # Zapytaj nową Wikipedią # Fajnie. # Pilne, na wczoraj. # uselang=qqx}} ALE FAJNA STRONA! # *-* # Albina pożeracz # Żal nam # Czo te wandale # Czo te IPeły sondzom o Sims Cztery ;-; # MASOCHIZM: LEVEL RZYMIANIN ;__________; # Albina by IPki again. # [[Wątek:59563|'''Moon'olog'' zawsze spoko.]] # Zapraszam na Fejsbóczka :*** # Dłuższą buźkę! # Znajdź je wszystkie! # No jaka no :O # Simsy na BIOSie, Sandy jaki haker # NO NIENAWIDZE TEJ GRY I NIEWIEM PO CO TEN WĄTEK # Wypowiedzi na temat <3 # To jest właśnie władza moi drodzy. # *yay # Odkopy i parafrazowanie, czyli co Sandy lubi najbardziej # MOON NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ X_X ale i tak Cię lubię # Ach te hejty IPków # Just trollin' # Pozdro z Wa-wy :D # Cześć :D # Pingownia # POŻĄDEK ;____; # No ale chodziło o ts4 # HGW poleca, polecam. # Ważne info # RIP moja tablica # *znaleźć # No ale jest napisane pomoc techniczna (a do EA to nie chcą pisać) # Google nie boli, właśnie :V # Dobry wątek w dobrym miejscu # Za krótko # CO ZROBIĆ?! # Sandy i odkop, wat # NO GDZIE # Gratuluję Simspedyście! # No i co zrobiłeś? -.- # To najlepszy link w kanciapie <3 # Fascynujące info od Sandy. Wow. # CO DRUGI RAZ Z RZĘDU? O_O # Typowy trolling EA # Oszukać przeznaczenie # Takie tam szukanie znajomych # Tyle zysku # Sims logic. Seems legit. # *wziąć # Pjejajające. # Z cyklu: nie wiesz co powiedzieć - nie mów nic. # To takie trudne # Bo tak trudno samemu poszukać # Kkaass nieomylna. # Tak bardzo nieeleganckie, Exe, masz rację. # Ciekawe zainteresowania pewnego IP-ka] # Pozdrawiam tych którym chce się to czytać # Umrzyłam ale nie umrzyłam # Sandy, człowiek który umiera wiele razy # Fajne słowo # Wyjazd! (z budowy) # Znam Twoją tajemnicę # Jeśli myślisz że się nie mylisz, to się mylisz # Nie znam, nie wiem, nie orientuję się # Zawsze na temat # Heheheheheheheszki # Sandy: początek końca i koniec początku # Alert: mądra rozmowa # Fajny awatar # Zacne rymy dla Maryny. # Nikt nie jest pewien # Szalona impreza # Musiałam zapytać, nie byłam pewna # Do kanciapy z nim! # Reakcja Sandy na wysokie poparcie HGW w sondażach. # Sandy dręczy Armę. # Sandy wciąż dręczy Armę. # Sandy plz D: # Niestraszne, 0/10. # Wciąż nic :| # OMG jakie z nas fejmy ;* # I wszystko jasne # Dobre pytanie Zewnętrzne # Blog na medal # WAMPIR JAKIM PRAWEM ZAJĄŁEŚ SIĘ OPUSZCZONĄ WIKIĄ ;_; # No ja bym go zabiła. :/ # Co # I nie kochaj tu nieogarnięcia IPków # Obcy ludzie wiedzą o mnie więcej niż ja ;-; # Nie myślcie że pozostałam dłużna # Trafne określenie Alexus dotyczące wyczerpujących konwersacji na czacie # Ach ten forumowe rozmowy na poziomie <3 # Nanaki przestań ! # No papiesz no # NO CO TO MA BYĆ?! # Pomóżcie jej ;-; # Tymczasem władze stolicy ;-; # Padaczka alert - ścisz głośniki i przyzwyczaj się do migających kolorów Odzyskane z usuniętych stron # Dzieci nie wysiadły z autobusu # Użytkownik:Iksnyz C'mors by Paolino11 # Użytkownik:Iksnyz C'mors by Paolino11 v2.0 # Fascynująca historia Lavendianny # Księga Simspedii, cz. I (autorstwa Paolino oczywiście) # Księga Simspedii, cz. II (jak wyżej) # Ma problemy z ORTO bo tak. # You don't say?, czyli krytyka po raz kolejny # Tego nawet nie wiem jak skomentować # NO JA BYM GO ZABIŁA ;/Już drugi raz powinniśmy zabić Wampira # Kasowanko by me. Chciało Ci się przez to wszystko przebrnąć? W nagrodę masz bonusa! Logi z czatu # Administracja ma dość administracji. # Sandy próbuje nakierować Simspedystów że jej rzekome odejście to żart. # Kopanie Rzymianina na czacie (kilka minut po powyższym). # Niecodzienna i niepoprawna rozmowa na czacie w tematyce Pierwszej Miłości. 50px # Prywatna rozmowa Sandy z tą że użytkowniczką.50px # A tutaj rozmowa z Nataszą.Oczyszczam dobre imię Nataszy - otrzymała ode mnie zgodę na używanie takiego słownictwa w prywatnej rozmowie z tą użytkowniczką.]50px # Asaja ponownie, tym razem w dyskusji z Armagedon.50px Talking Angela jest fajna ;-; Nie obrażajcie jej ;-;-; Zdjęcia Fascynująca historia Sandy o karmieniu gekona.png|Fascynująca historia Sandy Nie zgadzają się komentarze.png|Coś tu nie pasuje Genialny_sposób_na_przyśpieszenie_The_Sims_3.jpg|Sandy radzi: jak przyśpieszyć Simsy? Typowa rozmowa z administratorką na FB.jpg|Typowa rozmowa z biurokratką na FB Wykopanie nieobecnego.jpg|Goodie jest tak niesamowita że potrafi wykopać usera który już wyszedł Niepewność?.jpg|Paolino chyba nie jest czegoś pewien Typowa_rozmowa_adminów_na_FB.png|Administracja jak zwykle prowadzi sensowne rozmowy na Facebooku - Marcin Bug na CW.jpg|Tylko Sandy ma takie bugi : / Simspedysta17_i_-.-.png|-.- Ukryta_wiadomość_w_wkładzie_Sandy97.png|Znajdź ukrytą wiadomość! Wpadka_Sandy_na_czacie.png|Mała wpadka Sandy na czacie. Powody usuwania Sandy.png|; - ; Blokowanie_Simspedysty.png|Na pewno zasłużył!... Simspedystopolis.jpg|Simspedysta w całej swej okazałości wg. Sandy Typowa_Sandy.PNG|Dzwońcie po egzorcystę... Blokowanie_wyrzuconego.PNG|Blokowanie wyrzuconego? Always Ściana tekstu na czacie - niech żyje Inspiro!.png|Sandy zawala czat. Maltretowanie OZ.jpg|Rety rety! Maltretują OZety To powinno poruszyć Good.png|Sandy stara się wystraszyć GoodFotoszop Sandy śmieje się z Armagedon.png|Sandy śmieje się z Army, bardzo miłe :\ Selfie na czacie.png|Dwie z adminek robią sobie selfie.